Bokuwa Koko Ni Iru
by Riisei Tachibana
Summary: Di dalam mimpi itu aku harus berlari dan berlari, menelusuri setiap jalan yang tak berhujung arah. Mencari sosok-nya, mencari keberadaanya. Aku harap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka.
1. Chapter 1

Vanessa: Holla minna-san! Disini Nessa desu! Huaah minna-sebenernya fic ini udah di publis setahun yang lalu dan juga nama ficnya itu Scanted Candle lewat akun-ku yang satu lagi, tetapi gara-gara hiatus kelamaan, pas pengen publish chapter 2 nya, Nessa lupa pass nya (aku pelupa), nyehehehe jadi Nessa buat akun lagi deh wk~ #DOR! Ahuuhh~ Seperti biasa cerita ini menampilkan banyak sekali keabalan-keabalan, dan juga mungkin banyak mistypooosss nya, jadi maaf ya minna-san mengganggu ketentraman kalian, hh~ ini juga fic pertama-ku di fandom ES21 *bilang aja author baru elah* #plak! Hehe segitu dulu deh cuap-cuapnya, Enjoyyyy~!

Akaba: *tiba-tiba muncul* Tunggu! Kau berhutang padaku!

Vanessa: Hu.. Hutang apa? *panik*

Akaba: Kau ingat? *mbenerin kacamata* kau telah merusakkan SONYAAA! *keluarin Gitar*

Vanessa: *inget flashback* O_O I... Itu kecelakaan! *mau kabur*

Akaba: Cih! Jangan berharap lu bisa kabur dari gue atuthor gila! SORAYA! Bunuh dia! *tampol Vanessa pake Soraya*

Vanessa: *tepar*

Akaba:... Fuhuhuhu~ Yo! Minna-san, fic ini gue sabotase! ENJOY! Don't like? Don't Read! *Genjreng Gitar*

_WARNING: OOC, OC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, MURAHAN dan WARNING-WARNING LAINNYA_

Boku Wa Koko Ni Iru

**Story by: Vanessa Way**

**Original Story by: Reiichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

Mereka berdua abangku nih! *dihajar masa* hehe boong deng…

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Nightmare**

"Hei, Anezaki hidungmu berdarah?" Tanya Rin teman sebangku ku

"Ah tak perlu khawatir, hanya mimisan biasa, aku akan segera kembali" ucapku singkat dan meninggalkannya

Pagi ini darah di hidungku keluar lebih banyak dari biasanya. Mungkin karena aku terlalu letih jadi seperti ini, akhir-akhir ini tubuhku tidak kuat untuk menanggung beban yang berat, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang manager sialan!" Suara yang terdegar agak serak di tambah lontaran kata-kata yang kasar itu, tidak asing lagi ditelingaku. Mendengarnya saja membuatku merasa darah yang terus menetes dari hidungku, terpaksa aku membalikan tubuhku yang begitu lemas ke sumber suara itu.

"Apa?" ucapku ketus.

"Nampaknya kau begitu letih. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat, sebelum kau mati kehabisan darah. Ku antar kau pulang" tawarnya.

Aku menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan bingung, dalma hati aku ia jadi baik begini? Mengkhawatirkan seseorang itu bukanlah sifatnya. Ada apa dengan dia? Apakah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu hingga ia menjadi seperti ini?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ini hanya mimisan biasa, dan terima kasih atas tawarannya" Ucapku sambil menahan tetesan-tetesan darahku dengan sapu tanganku dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

Nightmare

Di toilet entah apa yang membuatku tidak ingin berlama-lama, kuperhatikan seorang wanita berdiri di ambang pintu pintu sambil memperhatikanku sedari tadi aku masuk ke toilet ini. Aku cepat-cepat membersihkan darah dihidungku agar aku bisa segera meninggalkan toilet ini.

Setelah selesai membersihkan darah dihidungku ini, aku segera bergegas untuk keluar. Tetapi langkahku pun terhenti diambang pintu, ya karena wanita itu. Dia hanya berdiri mematung mentap tajam ke arahku tanpa berkedip sekali pun. Hal ini membuatku takut, aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku untuk mengalihkan tatapannya itu.

"Anu, permisi tolong geser sedikit" Ucapku dengan nada agak bergetar.

Tidak ada tanggapan darinya, dia hanya diam memelototiku, dia, wanita itu, membuatku sangat takut, bagaimana tidak? Dipelototi seperti itu oleh wanita aneh seperti ini, aku tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan ia tidak memakai seragam sekolah sekalipun, ia hanya memakai baju rumahan biasa, dan aku hanya bisa melihat matanya dari sela-sela poni rambutnya. Matanya tertutup dengan poninya. Tapi aku bisa tahu dia sedang memelototiku, wajahnya hanya berarah menatapku. Wanita ini siapa? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Maaf tolong geser sedikit, aku ingin lewat!" Kali ini aku meninggikan volume akhirnya wanita itu pun bergeser membiarkanku lewat, tetapi tetap sama ia bergeser sambil memelototiku. Aku merinding dibuatnya.

Semakin jauh aku melangkah meninggalkan toilet itu dan sesekali menoleh kearah wanita aneh itu. Ternyata dia masih berdiri diam mematung memperhatikanku. Langkah kaki ku semakin ku percepat berharap wanita itu menghilang dari pandanganku sekarang juga.

Ku atur nafasku sestabil mungkin, berkali-kali ku hirup nafas panjang-panjang untuk merileksasikan otot-otot pada paru-paruku, kuamati dimana aku berdiri sekarang, begitu sepi, sunyi dan hampa, tak satu orang pun yang kulihat disini. Ini begitu berbeda dengan suasana sekolahku yang selalu ramai setiap harinya, dimana aku sekarang?

"Ah! Taki, Sena, Monta,…. Kurita! Teriakku, aku melihat teman-teman klubku.

Aku berlari dan berlari menyusuri lorong yang tak berujung ini. Hingga kudapati seorang siswa berdiri di depan perpusatakaan dengan rambut pirang dan agak gondrong.

"Taki! Sungguh itu kau? Taki kemana semua orang disini?" ucapku.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Taki "Taki! Katakanlah sesuatu padaku!"

Temanku yang biasanya periang ini, bisa dibilang idiot terlewat batas ini menjadi pendiam seketika. Taki tetap saja memunggungiku dan tak berbalik menghadapku, malah sekarang ia berjalan meninggalkanku.

"TAKI!" aku berteriak sembari berlari-lari kecil mengejarnya, dan setelah agak dekat kutarik pundaknya secara paksa agar ia mau menoleh ke arahku, dan…

"Ti… Tidak… kau… Taki… kau… Zombie!" Pekikku kaget.

Nightmare

"Taki… Taki…!" teriakku "TAKIII!"

"Hei… Anezaki… Anezaki! Bangun! Kau mengigau!" ucap Rin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku tuk membangunkanku.

Aku pun tersentak kaget, kuamati keadaan di sekelilingku, semua tampak normal sepearti biasanya. Tapi mimpi itu tampak nyata Hiruma, aku menoleh kearah Hiruma. Kulihat Hiruma hanya terkekeh geli melihat ku mengigau seperti tadi.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Ucapku ketus kepada Hiruma

"kekekeke seharusanya kau melihat dirimu sendiri kekekeke sungguh konyol sekali kekekeke, komite disiplin tidur didalam kelas sambil mengigau menyebutkan nama si 'idiot' sialan itu kekekekekeke bodoh sekali, kau mau menjadi pelawak ya? He? Kekekekekekekeke" jawabnya. Dia masih terus menertawakanku, tawannya pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuat amarahku memuncak.

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk ku dan sedikit berjalan menghampiri meja Hiruma yang berada di samping kanan tempat duduk ku.

"Dengar ya ini tidak lucu sama sekali!" Ucapku kesal sambil menggebrak permukaan mejanya dengan kedua tanganku "Setidaknya kau bukanlah orang baik seperti yang kulihat dalam mimpiku tadi! Karena sifat baik hatimu itu membuatku merinding! Dan setidaknya kau bukanlah wanita misterius yang memelototiku sedari tadi! Dan juga aku bersyukur kau bukanlah Zombie seperti Taki! Karena wajahmu lebih mengerikan dari Taki yang menjadi Zombie mengerti?"

Nafasku tersengal-sengal karena memarahi Hiruma tanpa jeda, dan kulihat Hiruma hanya menyeringai lebar, seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu yang licik. Dan benar saja, ia merogoh saku celananya, dan menarik keluar suatu benda yang ia dapatkan dari saku celananya itu, dan, perkiraanku benar dia mengeluarkan buku catatan setannya itu.!

"kekekekeke" dengan cepat tangan nya pun langsung menulis sesuatu di buku itu.

"Hei Hiruma! Apa yang kau tulis?" ucapku kesal

"kekeke hanya menulis kejadian yang tadi, ini menarik buat mengisi buku catatan setanku yang masih kosong kekeke" jawabnya sambil mnyeringai

"Hiruma! Jangan macam-macam ya! Cepat serahkan buku itu kepadaku!"

"Tidak akan kuserahkan! Mau apa kau dengan buku ini hah?" ucapnya sambil mendelik tajam ke arahku, dan tatapannya itu berhasil membuatku bungkam, aku kalah lagi darinya.

"Kau… Kau ini sangat menyebalkan sekali!" ucapku sambil berbalik menuju tempat dudukku.

"Manager sialan bodoh! Kekekekeke"

Aku kembali duduk di bangkuku, ini menyebalkan sekali! Hiruma awas kau ya akan kubalas nanti! Tapi percuma saja melawannya, tidak akan berhasil. Dia itu… Dasar orang licik! Gerutuku dalam hati.

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan sesekali melirik ke arah Hiruma. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan ramping itu, dengan cepat menari-nari di atas keyboard laptop miliknya. Ya mengetik sesuatu yang tidak pernah satu orang pun berani melihatnya. Hiruma itu adalah seorang yang paling di takuti bahkan para guru-guru dan kepala sekolah disini tunduk padanya. Ia memegang semua rahasia orang-orang disini, bahkan rahasia orang-orang di luar pun ia ketahui, entah cara apa yang ia pakai untuk dapat menemukan rahasia orang-orang itu.

Lama-kelamaan aku malah terus-menerus memperhatikannya. Dan gasp! Hiruma menangkap basah aku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan nya.

"Apa yang kau lihat manager sialan?" ucap Hiruma kepadaku.

Aku pun spontan kaget dibuatnya.

"Ah… anu… aku… aku… aku memperhatikan sepatumu, i..iya sepatumu, sepatumu bagus! Bagus sekali, hehehe bagus!" Jawabku panik. Hiruma menatapku bingung, sembari menaikkan sebelah alis kanan nya.

"Orang bodoh!" Ucapnya singkat dan kembali terpaku pada layar laptopnya.

"Haaah~ untung saja" Kataku sambil bernafas lega.

Nightmare

"Hei Anezaki" ucap Rin yang duduk di depanku.

"Apa?" jawab ku

"Anezaki… Hidungmu berdarah"

Berdarah? Benar saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir deras keluar dari hidungku, aku pun mengeceknya dengan menempelakn jari telunjuk di bawah hidungku, ini benar darah!. Dan parahnya mimisanku ini banyak sekali mengeluarkan darah, bahkan sampai kemeja ku pun penuh dengan darah. Bagaimana ini? Darahnya tidak mau berhenti! Ucapku dalam hati.

"Anezaki! Cepat bersihkan darah mu itu!" ucap Rin panic

"Ah!" aku pun beranjak dari tempat duduk ku, dan berlari keluar kelas.

Aduh kenapa tidak mau berhenti? Ayo cepat berhentilah! Ucapku dalam hati

Aku tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari, badanku pun seketika terasa sangat lemas, mataku berkunang-kunang semuanya berputar membuatku merasa sangat mual. Aku pun kehilangan kesadaran.

Sebelum jatuh ke lantai aku merasakan seseorang yang menangkap tubuhku.

"Tch! Dasar orang bodoh!" ucapnya

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena mataku terasa berat untuk terbuka, tapi aku dapat mendengar jelas suaranya. Suara yang sering sekali kudengar yang selalu membuatku kesal bila mendengarnya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan 'dia'.

Nightmare

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur, dan akhirnya aku pun terjaga dari tidurku, kulihat semuanya berwarna putih, aku berusaha untuk duduk, kepalaku terasa sangat berat sekali.

"Aku, apakah aku berada di UKS?" ucapku, sembari memegang kepalaku yang terasa sakit.

Ku amati sekelilingku "aku dimana? Kenapa semuanya… kenapa semuanya berwarna putih?" ucapku kaget, mataku terbelalak, semuanya berwarna putih putih, disini hampa sekali! Aku berada dimana? Apakah aku sudah… Mati? Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin, ucapku dalam hati.

Aku melihat sekeliling disini hanya ada aku, dan wanita itu. Wanita itu berdiri mematung menatapku dari kejauhan, rambutnya yang hitam panajng terurai kira-kira sepinggang, ia memakai baju putih lusuh yang terdapat bercak-bercak darah, dengan rok berwarna coklat tua terusan hingga sebetis dan bertelanjang kaki.

Apa yang sedang kulihat ini membuatku gemetar ketakutan, aku menelan ludah, aku dimana? Aku terus bertanya-tanya didalam hati, aku… aku dimana? Seseorang tolong lah aku! Hiruma!

Air mataku perlahan mulai membasahi pipiku, aku melihat wanita itu perlahan-lahan berjalan menghampiriku. Aku tersentak kaget dan mencoba berdiri dari lantai yang dingin ini.

Wanita misterius itu pun sekarang berada tepat di depanku, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Jaraknya hanya 3 cm dari wajahku, ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi aku tidak dapat mendengarnya, karena ia berbicara dengan sangat pelan. Wanita itu menatap kembali wajahku dalam-dalam, matanya berwarna putih polos, tanpa ada bola mata hitam menghiasi matanya, sedikit-demi sedikit wanita itu meneteskan air matanya, lama-kelamaan air mata yang dikeluarkannya menjadi sangat deras, air matanya pun berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah.

Lalu ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dari dalam mulutnya keluar cairan putih yang disertai dengan busa. Mataku kian terbelalak lebar, aku mencoba menutup kedua mataku tapi tidak bisa, aku menitikkan air mataku, berharap semuanya berakhir.

Akhirnya wanita itu pun mundur 2 langkah menjauh dari ku, wajahnya pun seketika kembali normal. Ia merentangkan tangan kanan nya, ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padaku, aku pun menoleh. Aku melihat seorang lelaki berambut spike kuning berdiri diam, membelakangiku.

"Hi… Hiruma!" aku tahu dia Hiruma, dan aku pun segera berlari menghampirinya, kulihat kebelakang wanita itu sudah tidak ada lagi, ia menghilang.

Nightmare

"Hiru…ma" sesaat aku sudah menghampirinya, aku merasakan aada sesuatu yang aneh dan tak pernah ku lihat selama ini dari Hiruma. mataku terbelalak tak percaya, aku melihat Hiruma menangis, ia seperti sedang menangisi sesuatu, dan ia membawa sekarangan bunga anyelir, bunga kesukaanku. Matanya hanya menatap lurus kebawah.

Kulirik kebawah, aku melihat sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan "ANEZAKI MAMORI" namaku… Aku… mati? Ini tidak mungkin!

Tubuhku lemas seketika, terkulai lemas di tanah yang tandus. "Bukan… aku tidak mungkin"

"Hiruma! Hiruma ini aku Mamori!apakah kau bisa mendengarku?" teriakku "Hiruma! Kau tidak dengar aku? Aku disini! Hiruma!"

aku terus berteriak hingga suaraku serak, sekuat apa pun aku berteriak ia tetap tidak akan mendengarku.

Aku…

Kulihat Hiruma berjongkok, dan menaruh serangkai'an bunga anyelir itu dimakam ku. Ia menaruh tangan kanannya di batu nisan'ku, dan memejamkan matanya. Kulihat mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu…

"Kau ini sungguh bodoh! Seenaknya saja meninggalkanku seperti ini, kau tahu? Hanya kau lah yang selama ini berada di dalam fikiranku, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa semenjak kau pergi meninggalkan ku, aku jadi marah-marah sendirian, sering kali menyesali perbuatanku kepadamu, dan aku sangat merindukan ocehan-ocehan mu itu. Kau seharusnya tidak berbuat nekat seperti itu, kau benar-benar orang yang sangat bodoh!

Dan… ada yang harus kau ketahui, selama ini aku memendam perasaanku kepadamu, saat ingin kunyatakan perasaan itu, aku berulangkali mundur, dan bersikap seperti seorang pengecut sialan! Hei, asal kau tahu, Aku… Aku mencintaimu, selamanya… selamat jalan Mamori" ucapnya, dan segera melangkah pergi.

Kata-katanya itu membuat hatiku membeku. Aku pun bangkit berdiri mengejarnya "Hiruma tunggu! Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku… aku tidak mau sendirian berada disini! Tolonglah Hiruma, tetaplah berada disini, Hiruma, aku… Hiruma!" ucapku lirih. Secepat apa pun aku berlari, aku tidak akan bisa mengejarnya, dan meraihnya. Malah semakin lama kukejar, sosoknya semakin menghilang dari pelupuk mataku, dan akhirnya ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, air mataku mengalir dengan sangat deras, berharap semua ini hanya lah mimipi semata.

"Hiruma…" ucapku lirih "Hiruma!"

Disini dingin, tidak ada seorang pun, aku berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, semuanya terlihat sama. Berkali-kali aku memikirkan kejadian tadi. Ini aneh sungguh aneh. Hiruma, hanya kaulah yang aku inginkan sekarang ini, tak ada seorang pun.

"Hiruma!"

_To Be Continue_

Akaba: Fic apa ini?

Vanessa: *Idup lagi* Gimana?

Akaba: *genjreng Soraya* Jelek

Vanessa: ...

Akaba: ... *tampol Vanessa lagi pake Soraya*

Vanessa: *tepar lagi*

Akaba: Fuh akhirnya, gue bisa mbunuh author sinting itu, um… Maaf kalau cerita ini terasa sangat aneh, habisnya author yang satu itu, bodoh dalam menulis cerita, dan dia baru pertama kali menulis ficc, jadi maklumin aja yak *injek-injek Nessa* maaf minna-san saya dendam kesumet sama itu auhtor, aduh… okay cukup segini dulu ceritanya nanti dia lanjut di chapter berikutnya wokeh! Oiya satu lagi RnR please! *senyum*


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa: Yoyoyoyoyo minna-san! Yo balik lagi nih dengan chapter 2 nyaaa! sebenarnya chapter ini udah kepikiran dibuat 2 taun yang lalu *lamaanyaaaa!* dan baru dipublish sekrang wkwk *tabok* ini karena 2 taun lalu semenjak masuk SMA jadi sibuk ngurusin kegiatan-kegiatan disekolah, osis salah satunya yang bertumpuk dengan segudang pekerjaan jadi rada-rada mager lanjutin fic nya *dogeza* humm mungkin juga Hiruma akan sedikit OOC disini, mungkin juga akan ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam pengetikan, jadi maaf ya reader m(_ _)m ya sudahlah, lebbih baik kita lanjut ke cerita, Enjoy~ (^_^)d

Akaba: Tunggu! Bukannya kau mati!

Vanessa: *toyol Akaba* Gue author disini! Berapa kali pun lu mbunuh gue, gue bisa idup lagi ngahahahaha~

Kotarou: Itu baru SMART! *nyisiran*

Akaba: Kotarou, dateng dari mana?

Kotarou: Sumpah! Akaban pertanyaan gak SMARTapa itu? Sama seperti otak-mu gak pernah SEMART! *toyol akaba pake ujung sisir*

Akaba: *geram* Fuh kau mau melwanaku maniak sisir?

Kotarou: Apa kau bilang maniak sisir? Kau juga apa itu! Dasar Maniak Gitar! Hoo lu nantangin gue gelut?

Akaba: *angguk* Tentu saja! Soraya ayo kita tunjukan Ritme kita berdua! *gitarnya akaba berubah jadi Flash Sword*

Kotarou: Keh! Inayah ayo kita tunjukkan ke dia betapa SMARTnya kita *Sisirnya Kotarou berubah jadi Flash Sword juga*

Kotarou & Akaba: *tarung sengit*

Vanessa: ... Gitar sama Sisir apaan yang bisa berubah begitu? -_- Minna-san abaikan yang diatas, ENJOY ^_^

**Warning: OC, OOC, Typos, sok-sok romance, dan warning-warning lain-nya.**

**Silahkan tekan tombol back sebelum mata anda siwer ga bisa liat lagi atau anda terkena serangan jantung mendadak Ya-Ha!**

**BOKU WA KOKO NI IRU**

Rated: K—T (maybe)

Story by: Vanessa Way

Original Story By: Reiichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata

Chapter 2:

**VIOLET**

Hey kau tahu Hiruma? Saat kau bersamaku, aku merasa sangat tenang. Dan berjalan beriringan denganmu, hal itulah yang paling aku inginkan. Sampai suatu saat aku tidak ada berada di dunia ini lagi.

Aku harap kau menyadari perasaan-ku ini Hiruma.

**VIOLET**

Aku sekarang berada di dalam mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. Di dalam mimpi itu aku harus berlari dan berlari, sehingga aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak. Nafasku tersengal-sengal seperti tak ingin lagi untuk bernafas. Aku tidak bisa memicu tubuhku untuk bergerak cukup cepat. Sementara kakiku terasa semakin lama semakin melambat mencoba 'mengejarnya', menelusuri jalan yang tak berhujung arah mengejar sosok "itu" yang semakin lama semakin memudar dari pandanganku. Terdengar suara jarum jam terus-menerus berdentang dengan cukup keras, jarum jam itu berdentang hingga menuju akhir dari segalanya.

"Hiruma!" Pekikku, aku pun tersontak kaget terperanjat dari ranjangku, kuamati sekelilingku. "Aku berada di unit kesehatan sekolah?" Tanyaku dalam hati. Dan di dalam hati ini juga aku bernafas lega, aku bersyukur semua itu hanyalah mimpi, mimpi buruk yang membuat sekujur tubuhku terasa kaku, bergetar, berkeringat dan membuatku menitikkan air mata. Jika itu benar terjadi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dan aku berharap itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga manger sialan!" Ucap laki-laki berambut spike kuning menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sembari mengunyah permen karet free sugar kesukaan-nya.

"Hiruma?" Ucapku datar dengan suara yang agak serak "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah kau..."

"Bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanyanya, ia mengalihkan pembicaraanku sembari melayangkan tatapan yang datar ke arah-ku.

"Aku? Kenapa?" Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berdecak, aku coba mengingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya. Otak-ku pun berhasil merekam kejadian sebelumnya, aku berada disini karena hidungku mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak dan akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaran, dan ketika aku ingin terjatuh ada seseorang dengan cepat meraih tubuhku hanya saja aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, hanya aroma tubuhnya yang aku ingat, 'mint'. Aku pun terbelalak kaget.

"Ah! Hiruma kau yang membawaku kesini?"

"Hn"

"Maaf merepotkanmu, terima kasih banyak!" Kataku sambil menunduk-kan kepala.

" Tch! Lupakan! Suaramu aneh, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang dan beristirahat dirumah sialan-mu, ini!" Ucapnya, sambil melempar tas ku tepat kearahku, secara reflek aku menangkapnya dengan kedua tanganku dan mendekap tas-ku "Ayo Pulang" Sambung Hiruma dan melangkah berjalan.

Aku mengerutkan kening, bukan karena marah tetapi karena aku bingung mendapati sifat Hiruma yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Sifatnya yang acuh-tak acuh itu kini menjadi sedikit lebih lembut. Apa benar ini Hiruma? Apa otak-nya sedang terganggu? Apa dia salah makan? Apa gara-gara dia makan bukan permen karet free sugarnya, tetapi getah pohon karet? Tanyaku dalam hati. Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapku garang.

"Hei cepat manager sialan! Kenapa bengong saja?" Bentak-nya

"Ah..i..iya maaf" Jawabku terbata, aku secepat mungkin beeranjak dari ranjangku, kepalaku masih sedikit pusing karena kejadian tadi, tetapi aku tidak mau Hiruma melihatku sebagai orang yang lemah, untung saja rasa pusing ini tidak seberapa, sehingga aku masih mampu untuk bertahan. Aku pun berlari kecil menghampiri Hiruma. Aku menatap Hiruma dan dia membalas tatapan-ku dengan tatapan yang garang masih seperti tadi, aku pun sedikit takut dibuatnya.

"Cih! Cepat jalan!" Ucapnya singkat, berbalik dan kemudia ia berjalan kembali.

"Hei tunggu Hiruma!" Langkah kaki Hiruma yang panjang (karena ia berbadan tinggi) sulit buatku untuk menyeimbanginya "Hiruma! Tunggu dulu, langkah kakimu terlalu cepat, hei!" Kudengar Hiruma hanya berdecak dan akhirnya ia pun memperkecil jarak langkah kakinya, dan sekarang aku berada 2 meter dibelakangnya. Aku memperhatikan Hiruma dari bawah hingga keujung rambutnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi, badannya yang tegap dan bidang, harum aroma tubuhnya "Aduh, apa yang aku fikirkan sih!" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Terjadi keheningan di antara kita beruda.

"Sekarang derajatmu turun dari manager sialan menjadi siput sialan! Kekekekeke" mendengar perkataan Hiruma yang sekaligus memecahkan keheningan itu, aku sedikit kesal dibuatnya, dan aku pun berlari kecil agar bisa tepat berada disampingnya. Aku melihat ekspresi kesenangan di wajah Hiruma yang membuat hatiku bercampur aduk antara senang dan sedih.

"Mou Hiruma! Itu tidak adil! Seenaknya saja kau menggantinya!" Ucapku ketus.

"Kekekekeke menyenangkan sekali bisa mentertawakanmu manager... Salah maksudku si-put sialan kekekeke"

"Hei! Aku ini bukan bahan tertawaanmu Hiruma! Lagi pula aku punya nama! Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel sialan! Huh" balasku dengan menggembungkan pipi.

"Kekekeke seharusnya kau bercermin, wajah bodohmu itu mirip sekali dengan keledai yang habis terpeleset kulit pisangnya monyet cebol sialan itu! Kekekekekekekekekeke"

"Ukh... Sesukamu sajalah" Aku memalingkan wajah-ku kesal. Untuk masalah perdebatan, aku tau, aku pasti kalah dari-nya. Akhirnya aku yang selalu mengalah.

Yang sekarang terdengar olehku hanyalah suara kekehan gelinya Hiruma, yang memecahkan keheningan disepanjang perjalanan. Meskipun menyebalkan, aku merasa senang bisa melihatnya seperti ini.

Di lain sisi hatiku berkecamuk, hatiku terasa tercekik. Aku takut bila suatu saat nanti 'ia' menghilang dari pandanganku selamanya, dan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi. Hal ini mengingatkanku akan mimpi tadi. Di dalam mimpi itu aku akan mati, segalanya, semuanya akan musnah dari kehidupanku termasuk "dia". Hal inilah yang sekarang membuatku menjadi gelisah, kekhawatiranku tentang mimpi itu sangatlah buruk, aku takut jika mimpi itu menjadi nyata. Inilah yang akan terus menerus menghantuiku, selama hidup-ku aku akan dihantui oleh mimpi buruk itu, tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat.

Terjadi dan tidak terjadi hanya itulah jawaban nya tidak ada yang lain, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, tidak ada pencegahan yang bisa ku ambil, tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Tapi apakah akan ada seseorang yang dapat menolongku? Akan kah senuanya akan baik-baik saja? Aku hidup di dalam bayang-bayang akan kecemasan yang terus menghantuiku.

"Manager sialan"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel sialan! Bisa tidak?"

"Ti - dak! Kekekeke" Jawabnya dengan menekankan kata tidak.

"Ukhh.. Kau ini ya! Ada apa?"

"Hari ini kau aneh manager sialan, apa ada hal sialan yang mengganggu otak-mu? Apa gara-gara kue sus sialan-mu itu yang membuat otak-mu keracunan? Kekeke" Aku sedikit tercengang mendengar pertanyaan yang Hiruma lontarkan kepada-ku.

"Berhenti juga mengejek kue sus! Kue sus tidak akan sampai membuat-ku keracunan tau!" Dengusku kesal "Umm.. Ada sih, mimpi... Mimpi yang aneh" Hati ku sedikit terguncang, aku menundukkan kepala, mengingat mimpi yang baru saja aku alami, oke, ini membuat perasaan ku kembali kacau.

"Mimpi apa itu? Mimpi kamu menjadi gendut gara-gara kue sus beracun sialan mu itu, dan berubah menjadi seperti si gendut sialan itu? Kekekeke"

"Mou! Hiruma aku serius tau!" Aku menghentak-hentakkan kaki ku kesal.

"Hoi manager sialan, apa yang kau takutkan dari mimpi sialan mu itu" Hiruma menatapku datar

"Aku hanya takut mimpi itu jadi kenyataan" Ucapku lirih

"Cih! Manager sialan, ternyata benar kue sus mu itu telah meracuni otak sialan-mu, kekeke, apa semua tergantung kepada mimpi?"

"Eh?"

"Bukan 'Eh' manager sialan!" Hiruma menatap-ku kesal "Kalau kau terus mimikirkan hal-hal sialan dari mimpi sialan itu, itu hanya akan membuatmu merasa terpuruk, apa lagi mimpi sialan yang tidak jelas begitu. Hadapi realita manager sialan! Bukan sesuatu yang kosong!"

Aku menatap Hiruma, dengan otak-ku, aku mulai mencerna kata-kata Hiruma tadi, benar, benar apa kata Hiruma. Seharusnya aku.

"Hi.. Hiruma"

"Cih! Dasar manager sialan baka!" Hiruma kembali memalingkan wajah-nya, aku tersenyum samar kepada-nya, dia, lebih dari sekedar yang aku inginkan.

**VIOLET**

Jarak antara sekolah dengan rumah ku tidak begitu jauh, selama ini aku baru sekali ini dapat berbicara secara normal dengan Hiruma. Biasanya kami akan membuka mulut hanya untuk bertengkar dan membantunya merencanakan strategi untuk pertandingan "Amefuto", dan ini benar-benar membuatku senang. Pembicaraan itu berawal dengan saling mengejek, yah kalian tahu sendirilah Hiruma itu bagaimana, tetapi, sebenarnya Hiruma adalah seseorang yang baik, ia benar-benar mendukung dan memberikan dorongan penuh untuk teman-temannya, ia begitu mempercayai mereka, tanpa Hiruma, mereka (seluruh anggota Devil Bats) dan begitupun sebaliknya, semuanya tidak bisa melangkah lebih baik dari diri mereka sebelumnya. Atas dukungan dan tekad mereka yang begitu kuatlah hingga mereka semua dapat menjadi seperti ini dan meraih kesuksesan yang telah mereka impikan sejak lama.

Tanpa Hiruma juga, seorang Sena yang dulu aku anggap sebagai anak yang lemah, mungkin bakat terpendamnya yang memiliki _'Kaki Emas' _akan terkubur selamanya, begitu pun dengan yang lain'nya. Hiruma mengekspresikan kebaikannya itu dengan cara yang berbeda (walaupun tidak baik) Tapi apakah kalian pernah melihat, mereka semua membenci dia? Melainkan teman seperjuangannya itu tidak ada yang meninggalkannya, karena mereka mempunyai satu tujuan yang sama, tekad yang bulat, pemikiran yang menyatu dan semangat yang pantang sekali menyerah. Apakah mereka semua akan melarikan diri? Tentu tidak. Malah mereka sangat menghormatinya dan menyeganinya, bukan karena dia itu iblis, tapi, karena dia adalah seorang pemimpin yang jenius, dengan setiap play yang dia berikan, mampu membuat impian mereka semua dapat diraih, yaitu menuju _'Chrismast Bowl'_ bersama seluru anggota '_Deimon Devil Bats'_, dan akhirnya semua itu pun terwujudkan. Dia juga adalah seseorang yang dapat dipercaya (walaupun kadang licik) dan bertanggung jawab. Dan itu juga bagaimana sosok Hiruma di mata-ku, ia lebih dari sekedar itu semua, aku mengagumi sosok pria bertubuh jangkung ini.

lama kelamaan Hiruma menceritakan tentangnya dan keluarganya. Tetapi, ia hanya menceritakan hubungannya dengan ayahnya yang tidak akur, sering kali mereka bertengkar hebat. Dan itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Hiruma lebih memilih menjauh dari keluarganya dan memilih hidup sendiri. Dan tentang ibu-nya? Entahlah, aku merasa aku tidak mau mendegarnya lebih dari ini, saat membicarakan tentang keluarganya, aku menangkap raut kesedihan di mata Hiruma, walaupun dia menyembunyikannya dengan raut wajah yang datar, tetapi aku bisa merasakannya, sakit, sedih, kecewa, marah, semua bercampur jadi satu. Aku mengerti perasaan Hiruma dan aku jadi semakin tau seperti apakah sosok Hiruma itu.

"Kenapa kau diam manager sialan?"

"Aku... Aku hanya berfikir, apa kau tidak kesulitan hidup seperti ini Hiruma?"

"Kekeke... Tidak siapa bilang, buktinya aku mempunyai banyak budak kekeke"

"Itu lain halnya Hiruma" Ucapku sedikit kesal, aku menghela nafas "Apakah kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

Hiruma hanya terdiam, kemudian ia menyeringai lebar.

"Keh! Sejak kapan kau memikirkanku manager sialan?" Goda Hiruma

"Aku tidak memikirkanmu!" Sejujurnya dalam hati, ya aku terus memikirkanmu, seberapa pahitnya hidupmu, aku tau kau itu bukan tipe pria yang suka/ingin di kasihani, aku seperti ini bukan karena iba kepada-mu. Hiruma, kau tau? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu.

"Kesepian ya?" Ia terdiam sesaat "Cih kata-kata sialan yang tidak cocok dengan-ku"

"Maksudmu?"  
"Dengar baik-baik ya manager sialan! Aku juga tau orang-orang sialan tidak dapat hidup sendiri, tetapi aku juga harus tau bagaimana jika orang-orang sialan itu tidak punya siapapun di dalam kehidupannya atau malah ditinggalkan, maka dari itu, aku harus belajar menyesuaikannya, itulah manis dan pahitnya kehidupan sialan, sialan memang, tapi dari situlah aku dapat mempelajari semuanya, hal-hal sialan yang tidak pernah ku mengerti dan aku juga pasti akan mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat berbagi dengan hidup sialanku ini kekeke,"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban dari Hiruma, entah mengapa jantungku ini berdegup begitu kencang, "Hiruma kau orang yang misterius ya" batinku.

"Begitu ya" aku tersenyum kecut, memikirkan betapa bodohnya aku, hanya karena mimpi seperti itu aku jadi merasa lemah, lihatlah aku yang bodoh ini, kenapa aku tidak bisa berfikir jauh sepert itu! Mamo baka!

"Hiruma" Ucapku lirih

"Hn.."

"Terima kasih ya hehe" Aku tersenyum manis kepadanya, aku jadi mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini, seharusnya aku juga harus kuat aku tidak harus menjadi lemah hanya karena mimpi bodoh itu, aku juga harus siap menghadapi segalanya, tegar, ya aku harus tegar. Kata-katanya itu membuatku benar-benar menemukan sebuah jawaban apa arti dari semua ini.

Hiruma menatapku bingung "Cih, hari ini kau benar-benar aneh sekali manager sialan" Tanpa aku sadari ternyata Hiruma mengerti tentang semua yang aku fikirkan, aku merasa beruntung ah tidak! Sangat-sangat beruntung karena diantara yang lain dialah satu-satunya yang dapat memahamiku. Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya kembali, ia kembali menatap lurus, mengunyah permen karet free sugarnya, membuat balon dan meletupkannya, tangan kirinya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya dan sebelah tangannya memegang senjata yang ia topangkan kepundaknya, senjata yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja. Kebiasaan yang unik.

**VIOLET**

Tanpa aku sadari ternyata aku sudah berada di depan rumahku, rumahku bercat putih dan bergaya ala Amerika, terdapat tanaman-tanaman dengan rapi berjalar di pagar kayu rumahku, dan dibelakang rumahku terdapat kebun bunga yang selalu ibu ku rawat, ibu ku pecinta bunga, aku juga sih hehe tapi tidak semaniak ibu ku, rumahku tidak terlalu besar tetapi terasa teduh dan nyaman walau hanya memandangnya.

"Hiruma"

"Hn..." Jawabnya cuek dengan melayangkan tatapan datar kearahku

"Apa kau mau masuk dulu?" Tawarku

"Tidak perlu manager sialan" Jawabnya masih cuek, aku sedikit kesal juga dibuatnya, dan juga sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban-nya. Aku melihat kemeja Hiruma terdapat bercak darah ku, aku pun secara reflek menarik kerah baju Hiruma "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan manager sialan! Lepaskan! Kau menantangku bertarung huh?"

"Mou Hiruma! Lihat ini" Kataku dengan memberi tunjuk apa yang aku lihat

"Cih, hanya noda darah sialanmu saja manager sialan, dicuci juga hilang" Hiruma menepis tanganku tetapi tidak kasar.

"Mou Hiruma! Biarkan aku mencucinya akulah yang mengotori kemeja putih mu, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab!" Aku menghela nafas, Hiruma menatapku dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya

"Hoo kau mau menggodaku ya manager sialan kekeke, tak kusangka anggota komite disiplin berani menggoda lelaki kekekeke" Hiruma hanya terkekeh geli, apa katanya? Menggoda?

"Bu... Bukan begitu! Aku hanya ingin mencucinya ko! Bukan menggoda!" Sergahku dengan menggembungkan kedua pipiku lagi, entah kenapa kebiasaan kecilku ini jadi terbawa sampai sekarang.

"Bukan menggoda katamu? Berarti sekarang kau sedang menggoda ku ya, ha? Kekekekekeke"

"Ter.. Terserah kau lah Hiruma" Aku tidak menggoda dia ko, tapi apa iya aku menggodanya? Haahh awas kau ya Hiruma! Aku memalingkan wajah-ku kesal, dan yap! Hiruma hanya terkekeh geli. Dia menang lagi! Umpat-ku kesal.

KRUYUUUKKKKKK

Telinga-ku berkedut mendengar suara yang aneh. Eh, suara apa itu? Aku melihat kearah Hiruma, wajah Hiruma sedikit memerah. Aku terkejut dibuatnya, Hiruma? Suara perutnya kah? Dia... lapar? "Kesempatan" ucapku dalam hati, aku pun tersenyum jahil kepada-nya.

"Fufufufu, suara apa itu Hiruma? Hmmm.." Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit jahil

"Apa! Apa lihat-lihat manager sialan!" Bentak Hiruma

"Kau lapar? Huh? Kenapa salah tingkah begitu? KEKEKEKEKEKE" Tanpa sadar aku meniru tawa iblisnya Hiruma, aduh apa virus iblisnya telah menular padaku ya? Hiruma hanya terdiam dengan memalingkan wajahnya, aku sedikit tersenyum kecil.

"Yasudah kau masuk saja kedalam dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan, ya?" Ucapku lembut, kulihat Hiruma tetap diam, mungkin dia malu haha ternyata iblis punya malu juga ya, aku sedikit tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

"Hihihihi"

"Apa yang kau tertawakan manager sialan!" Bentak Hiruma lagi

"Tidak apa-apa, hehe maaf Hiruma" Aku hanya nyengir lebar, Hiruma menatapku heran dan ia pun kembali memalingkan wajahnya lagi, dasar dia itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama aku pun mengambil kunci pintu yang aku simpan di kantung rok ku, setelah benda yang aku cari ditemukan aku langsung saja membuka pintu rumahku yang terkunci. Pintu rumah ku pun terbuka, di dalam rumahku sangat sepi, well dikarenakan kedua orang tuaku pergi. Ayahku yang bekerja sebagai pilot mendapatkan cuti selama seminggu, sudah 3 hari yang lalu beliau berada disini, dan mungkin mereka ingin meluangkan waktu hanya berdua, terasa lengkap jika keluarga ku bisa berkumpul bersama.

"Tadaima" Aku segera menaruh sepatuku dengan rapih, di ikuti dengan Hiruma. Yang mengekor dibelakangku, aku langsung menuju ruang tamu dan menyalakan lampu, ruang tamu-ku juga tidak begitu besar, terdapat sofa berwarna merah ditata dengan rapi, dan juga tv 24 inch flat yang menggantung manis di dinding, suasananya yang cozy terkadang membuatku betah diruangan ini.

Hiruma melihat sekeliling ruangan, setelah itu dia langsung duduk di sofa itu dan seperti biasa dia menyandarkan kedua kakinya diatas meja.

"Rumahmu boleh juga manager sialan! Kekeke"

"Ini bukan rumahku Hiruma, ini milik kedua orang tuaku, oh iya tunggu sebentar disini ya, aku mau mengganti bajuku dulu"

"Kalau kau kesulitan membuka pakaian sialan-mu, aku bisa membantu manager sialan kekeke" Dengan cepat aku men-death glare ke arah Hiruma, ia hanya terkekeh geli.

"Tidak Perlu!" Aku segera berlari kelantai dua menuju kamarku dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki-ku kesal dan sedikit rona merah di wajahku. Aku melihat Hiruma tetap tertawa geli, "Menyebalkan" Gerutu-ku.

Tepat di depan pintu terdapat tulisan 'Mamori's Room' itulah kamarku. Dengan segara aku membuka kamarku dan sesegera mungkin aku mengganti pakaianku. Aku mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna ungu muda dan celan ¾ berwarna putih.

Setelah selesai dengan segera aku menuruni tangga, kulihat sekarang Hiruma sedang terpaku dengan laptop kesayangannya, VAIO silver yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, entah dari mana laptop itu muncul.

Aku segera menuju dapur, kemudian aku membuka isi lemari pendingin, sangat komplit, karena seblum pergi ibu sudah berbelanja keperluan dapur dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Setelah puas mengecek, aku langsung saja membuatkan kopi hitam tanpa gula kesukaan Hiruma.

Jari-jari tangan Hiruma yang panjang dan ramping dengan gesitnya menari-nari diatas keyboard laptopnya, mengetik sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ada yang tau, jika berani buka-buka itu juga termasuk menyerahkan nyawa kepadanya, tanpa banyak fikir aku menghampiri Hiruma dan menyodorkan kopi hitam hangat itu di depannya.

"Ini Hiruma"

"Hn" Ia melirik-ku sebentar dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke layar laptopnya.

"Ano... Hiruma kau suka makan apa?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit gugup

"Terserah" Jawabnya cuek masih tetap terpaku dengan laptopnya itu

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kau suka makan apa ayo cepat katakan!"

"Hn..." Emangnya ada makanan bernama "HN?" gerutuku kesal.

"Huh! Baiklah! Kau ini ya, awas saja kau ngomel-ngomel karena masakanku tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kamu mau! Hmmphhh Baiklah mari kita mulai!" Seruku dengan semangat, aku sedikit melirik ke Hiruma, dia... Dia tersenyum walaupun samar-samar tetapi dia tersenyum! Aku bisa melihatnya, membuat hatiku kini berdegup kembali, perasaan apa ini? Ahh sudahlah, lupakan Mamo jangan difikirkan, Langsung saja aku kembali ke dapur, dan memulai semua pekerjaan-ku. Tanpa aku sadari ada sepasang bola mata yang terus memeperhatikanku, ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik ku, aku tak tau apa yang ada di fikiran-nya, hanya saja...

**VIOLET**

**-Hiruma Pov-**

"Bola mata sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan terus memperhatikan manager sialan itu!" gerutuku dalam hati. Tapi, kenapa dia tadi bisa jadi selemah itu? Sialan sialan! Kenapa otak sialan ku ini terus memikirkannya?

"Hiruma" Suara lembut sialan itu "Kali ini aku bertanya baik-baik, apa makan kesukaanmu Hiruma? Aku tidak mau kau memakan makanan yang tidak kamu sukai"

"Apa kue sus sialan itu merusak indra pengetahuanmu manager sialan? Kekeke"

"Mou! Jangan mengejek-ngejek kue sus! Lagi pula itu tidak akan sampai merusak pengetahuanku" Jawabnya kesal, ia lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya, ekspresi yang polos, fikirku.

"Kalau boleh kau yang akau makan sini! Kekekeke" Godaku kepadanya yang sukses membuat pipi itu bersemu merah kembali, cukup senang aku bisa menjahili manager sialan itu.

"Hoi manager sialan, tanpa aku beri tau aku yakin kau pasti tau apa yang aku mau manager sialan"

"Jangan bercanda Hiruma!" aku sedikit melihat rona merah diwajahnya, manis.

"Aku tidak bercanda kuso-mane!"

"Hmm.. baiklah akan aku fikirkan" Ia kembali berkutat dengan dapur nya, untuk yang tadi itu aku tidak bercanda, aku yakin manager sialan itu tau apa yang aku mau, dia... Pasti tau semua apa yang aku mau. Apakah dia sadar, kalau saja dia itu lebih memahamiku lebih dari gendut sialan dan orang tua sialan. Dia gadis sialan yang baik, semua yang aku mau ada padanya. Tetapi apakah aku bisa sedikit saja menunjukkan sifat lembutku ini kepadanya? Sialan! Fikiran sialan macam apa ini! Apakah aku.

**End Hiruma Pov**

**-Mamori Pov-**

"Dia itu memang The Commander From Hell" Tapi, aku masih bingung dengan masakan apa yang aku akan buat, hmm… Kare, ah iya! Kenapa aku tidak memasak kare saja, kare dan gyoza, lumayan lah batinku, aku berfikir sejenak, Hiruma dia menyukai apa ya?

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas difikiran-ku "Oh iya, Hiruma itu menyukai permen karet free sugar dan aroma tubuhnya itu… 'Mint?" Batinku. Benar mint! Hiruma menyukai mint! Mamo baka! Kenapa tidak dari tadi terfikirkan sih!

Tanpa sadar juga aku tersenyum senang, karena aku pertama kali memasakkan sesuatu untuk Hiruma, entah kenapa darah di dalam tubuhku mengalir dengan cepat sehingga semangat ku pun menggebu-gebu. Aku segera menuju lemari pendingin dan membukanya, kemudian aku mencari-cari bahan terpenting itu. Tidak lama mencari, akhirnya aku pun menemukan daun mint hijau yang masih sangat segar, dan sekaligus aku mengeluarkan bahan-bahan lain yang akan aku masak "Syukurlah ada" Ucapku senang. Tak lama berfikir lagi, aku pun segera melanjutkan pekerjaan memasak-ku itu. "Aku pasti akan membuatkan sesuatu yang pasti kau sukai Hiruma"

**VIOLET**

Bau harum masakan menyeruak keseluruh ruangan, tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk memasak, sesekali aku menoleh ke arah Hiruma, ia masih berkutat dengan laptopnya dan sesekali meminum kopi yang telah aku sediakan, aku tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Ya~ akhirnya jadi juga!" Aku pun segera menata hidangan yang telah ku buat untuk Hiruma 'Hidangan selesai! Aku harap kau menyukainya Hiruma' batinku.

"Hiruma! Cepatlah kesini! Makanan sudah siap" Ucapku dengan nada yang ssedikit berteriak. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hiruma langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Tch" Hiruma pun menutup laptopnya dan meletakkan laptop itu di atas meja. Dengan langkah yang sedikit malas Hiruma menuju ruang makan, dilihatnya makanan yang tersaji degan rapi diatas meja dan terlihat umm—lezat fikirnya, tapi dengan keahlian pokerface nya dia tetap berwajah cuek seakan tak peduli. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari ku Hiruma langsung duduk ditempatnya, ia pun menyeringai lebar menunjukan deretan gigi yang rata-rata bertaring itu (ralat! Emang giginya taring semua!) ia pun terkekeh geli.

"Hei apa yang kau tertawakan Hiruma?" Bentak ku kesal seraya menyodorkan semangkuk nasi dihadapannya

"Tidak apa-apa manager sialan kekeke" Tidak ada apa-apanya bagaimana? Kau lihat sendiri tertawa mu itu mengejek sekali! Huh. Hiruma menghentikan tawannya itu, tetapi ia masih tetap menyeringai lebar "Apa makanan ini bisa dimakan manager sialan?"

"Kau ini! Tentu saja bisa!" Balas ku dengan melemparkan senyumanku.

Kini aku duduk berhadapan dengan Hiruma "Itadakimasu" Ucapku sembari mengatupkan kedua tangan. Aku belum menyendok satu nasi pun ke mulutku, tetapi aku melirik ke arah Hiruma, entah mengapa jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang, berbeda dengan yang tadi, aku menelan ludah menunggu Hiruma memakannya, bola mata ku terus memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah mulai menyendok makanan yang telah aku buat, 'semoga ia suka, semoga ia suka' batinku cemas. Tanpa aku sadari Hiruma menyadari perbuatanku, terlihat seringai kecil terlukis di wajahnya, dan sepertinya ia sengaja memperlambat kunyahannya, aku tau dia pasti ingin tertawa karena sikap bodohku yang terus memandanginya. Tapi aku tidak peduli, dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas akhirnya makanan itu pun tertelan.

Tetapi Hiruma hanya diam tidak berkomentar apa-apa, itu membuatku sedikit kecewa, 'dia itu, masa tidak berkomentar apa pun hh' aku menghela nafas, apakah aku gagal ya? Dengan berat hati aku menyedok makanan ku dan mulai mengunyahnya, 'apa yang salah dari makanan ini? Tuh ini enak sekali ko! Dia itu' akhirnya aku menghela nafas lagi. Hiruma yang melihat tingkah konyolku yang kedua kali membuat ia sedikit tertawa, tetapi aku mengabaikannya seolah tidak mendengar tawanya.

"Manager sialan"

"Hn" jawabku cuek

"Boleh juga kau manager sialan kekeke"

"..." Boleh juga? Apa maksudnya..

"Makanan sialanmu ini..."

"Hegh!" Aku tersentak kaget, dan itu juga sukses membuat-ku tersedak, segera aku mengambil air dan meminumnya, komentar komentar! Pekik-ku dalam hati.

"... Benar-benar lezat manager sialan" Kali ini Hiruma mengatakannya dengan senyum yang kali ini benar-benar tersenyum, bukan seringainya yang membuat orang bergidik ngeri. Dan itu benar-benar membuat wajahku memerah tomat, aku tidak pernah melihat sosok Hiruma yang seperti ini, ah, dia begitu mempesona.

Dia benar-benar membuat jantungku serasa ingin melomat keluar , pemandangan yang benar-benar indah selama yang pernah aku lihat, dan ini tepat berada di depan ke dua mata-ku.

Meja makan ku berada tepat di samping jendela, sehingga aku bisa melihat pemandangan dari luar, dan biasan sinar mentari. Matahari sore yang menembus masuk melewati jendela, membias wajah Hiruma yang benar-benar tampan dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya, entah itu akibat biasan mentari sore atau...

Melihat keindahan yang tepat berada di depan mataku yang baru kali ini aku lihat, membuat jantungku berdegup melampaui batas normal. Hiruma kau benar-benar Iblis, ya, iblis yang manis sehingga membuatku tanpa sadar jatuh cinta kepadamu. Hari ini kau benar-benar sekali Hiruma, batinku. Hijau emeraldnya menatap kedua bola mataku teduh, aku tersihir dibuatnya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, senyum yang tulus dari lubuk hatiku. Entah apa jadinya aku tanpa dia. Tanpa kusadari Hiruma terus menerus menatapku, kedua bola mata kami akhirnya beradu, Sapphire Blue milikku dan Hijau Emerald bagaikan permata yang indah miliknya, terlukis dengan sempurna. Menatap keindahan bola matanya membuatku benar-benar terpana, emerald itu menatapku dengan lembut memberikan kesejukan.

Kemudian Hiruma mengulurkan tangan kanan'nya yang panjang dan ramping, ia menyibakkan poniku, sedikit memainkan rambutku dan membelai lembut pipiku dengan perlahan yang kini benar-benar merona merah. Aku bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tangan Hiruma walau ia hanya menyentuhku, "lembut sekali" batinku, Hiruma aku..

"Cantik... Cantik sekali" Tiba-tiba Hiruma mengatakan hal yang benar-benar membuatku merasa mati seketika "Malaikat..." Sambungnya, senyumnya kini mengembang dengan sangat manisnya, entah mengapa kata-kata itu dan senyuman itu membuatku bergetar, fikiranku bercampur aduk, jantungku berdegup tak beraturan, ya Tuhan inikah ke agungan-Mu? Entah mengapa aku terbuai dengan Iblis ini, Iblis yang dapat meluluhkan hatiku, Iblis yang begitu hangat, Iblis yang bisa membuatku menaruh hati padanya dan Iblis yang membuatku tidak dapat berpaling karena keindahannya. Hiruma Youichi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

**VIOLET**

Seketika Hiruma sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya, ia terdiam sesaat, segera ia beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah cepat pergi dari ruang makan ini. Aku pun bangkit berdiri dan berlari kecil mengejarnya.

"Tunggu Hiruma, kau mau kemana?" Sergahku kepadanya

"..." Hiruma hanya diam aku hanya dapat termangu melihatnya, aku tau dia pasti ingin segera pergi, aku pun segera berfikir bagaimana dia tetap disini.

"Hiruma.. Tapi.. Tapi.. kemejamu bagaimana? Aku tidak sempat mencucinya dan Makanannya... Makanan..." Tetapi ia tidak memperdulikan kata-kata ku, ia hanya tetap diam. Aku tau seberusaha apapun aku melarangnya untuk pergi pasti akan sia-sia. Kemudian ia mengambil laptopnya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu rumahku. Ia mengabaikanku dan langsung berjalan menganggap seolah aku tak ada. Pintu rumahku pun akhirnya terbuka olehnya, sia-sia juga aku memintanya untuk tetap tinggal.

**BLAM**

Pintu pun tertutup bersamaan dengan Hiruma yang menghilang dibaliknya. Sepi, Entah mengapa ini membuatku kecewa, pemandangan yang tadi ingin lebih lama kulihat kini sudah tidak bisa aku lihat lagi, dan tanpa sepatah kata apa pun keindahan itu pergi, melaluiku begitu saja, sakit! Kenapa aku bersikap seperti orang bodoh? Hiruma kau...

Dengan langkah yang berat aku membalikkan tubuhku, perasaan apa ini, kenapa jadi begini? Apa aku telah jatuh kedalam pelukan'nya? Selama lima menit lebih aku diam mematung memikirkan betapa lembutnya Hiruma tadi itu, dan itu membuatku benar-benar... Ah Hiruma! Dan ketika aku ingin melangkahkan kaki'ku aku mendengar suara bising yang bergemuruh aneh terdapat dari luar rumahku, dan sepertinya tepat berada di atas rumahku, suara itu membuatku penasaran dan aku segera berlari dan membuka pintu.

Sedikit terkaget, tiba-tiba angin yang cukup kencang menerpa seluruh tubuhku secara reflek pula aku menepisnya dengan punggung tangan kananku, walaupun aku tau itu tidak akan berfungsi . Aku mendongak ke arah langit dan mataku terbelalak kaget dibuatnya. Hiruma dan HELIKOPTERNYA?

"Sejak kapan ada Helikopter?" Teriakku dibarangi dengan sweetdroppp. Aku melihat Hiruma berada di pintu Heli tersebut dengan menenteng pengeras suara di tangan kanan-nya.

NGIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG~

Terdengar suara nyaring tanda bahwa pengeras suara itu siap digunakan, Hiruma mengambil nafas panjang dan...

"MANAGER SIALAN! PASANG TELINGA SIALAN MU BAIK-BAIK! TIDAK ADA PENGULANGAN! JIKA BESOK KAU TIDAK MEMBAWAKAN MAKANAN SIALAN'MU YANG BELUM SEMPAT AKU HANCURKAN! (baca: habiskan) AKU AKAN MENYIKSA TERI-TERI SIALAN ITU! KEKEKEKEKEKE *aura setannya keluar* DAN BERKAT KEMEJA PUTIH SIALAN YANG ADA BEKAS NODA DARAH SIALAN MU ITU, DAPAT MEMPERMUDAHKU MENDAPATKAN BUDAK-BUDAK BARU! KEKEKEKEKEKE"

Aku hanya melengo dengan apa yang diperbuat Hiruma, terlihat Hiruma tertawa senang disana, ya tentu saja dengan tawa khasnya itu.

"MOU HIRUMA! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN MEREKA! AWAS KAU" Aku mengirim ucapanku itu dengan kode tangan***** yang hanya bisa aku dan Hiruma mengerti. Ia melihatku dan tertawa sehingga air matanya keluar. Aku memperhatikan lekat-lekat, dia juga membalas kode itu. Umm...

Aku tersentak kaget dengan apa yang dibalas Hiruma, sehingga membuatku benar-benar malu membuat wajahku memerah tomat, dari mana dia tau? Ini... Ingin sekali rasanya ku basoka Helikopter itu! Hirumaaaaaaa!

Melihat ekspresiku, ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak yang menurutnya aneh dari atas sana. "MOU HIRUMA! AWAS KAU YA!" Gerutuku kesal.

"Cepat pergi pilot sialan!" Ucap Hiruma sambil menodongkan AK-47 nya tepat ke arah kepala sang pilot malang itu, mungkin kalau dilihat pilot malang itu pasti gemetar ketakutan, tapi begitulah Hiruma, sadis dan licik. "AKU PERGI DULU MANAGER SIALAN! YA-HAAA!" Teriak Hiruma melalui pengeras suara.

Aku melambaikan tanganku, cara kepergiannya itu memang benar-benar ekstream, orang-orang yang melihat peristiwa itu hanya melengo dan bergetar ketakutan, bagaimana tidak? Diatas sana ada sang Raja Iblis dan dia juga menebarkan hawa setan'nya yang menegerikan itu, bagaimana tidak mereka ketakutan? Hiruma hanya membalas lambaian'ku dengan seringainya itu.

Akhirnya Heli itu pun pergi dan menghilang dibalik kerumunan awan yang tiba tiba entah mengapa menjadi gelap. Tapi aku merasakan hal yang lain, tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu terobati , aku mengulas senyum dibibirku "Dasar dia itu" Gerutuku seraya berkacak pinggang. Hiruma kau itu orang yang sulit untuk ditebak, perasaan ini sepertinya akan terus bertambah besar seiring berjalannya waktu , dengan perasaan lega aku tertawa kecil.

**VIOLET**

Matahari telah berisitirahat ke peraduan'nya, dan sekarang sang raja malam lah yang menguasai malam ini. Aku menatap keluar jendela kamarku yang aku buka, angin yang cukup dingin menusuk menyapa kulit ku dengan sinis, membuatku jadi terasa menggigil, tapi aku tidak peduli itu, fikiranku menerawang jauh. Kulihat bulan begitu bulat sempurna, terlukis di langit dengan indah memancarkan cahaya ke emasan'nya. Dan dengan ditemani dengan pasukan-pasukan kecilnya yang bertebaran dilangit sehingga memperindah malam ini. Kulirik jam di dinding, 22:50, cukup lama juga aku melamun seperti ini 'jika kalian bertanya' "Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan sekarang? Apakah Raja Iblis itu?" Dan ya, tiada lelah-nya aku memikirkan Raja Iblis itu.

**Drrrtttttt... Drrrrrrrrtttt... Drrrrrtttttt**

Lamunanku seketika buyar, aku tersentak kaget mendengar getaran hp'ku yang aku diamkan diatas ranjang, segera aku mengambil hp flip'ku dan melihatnya, terdapat sebuah e-mail dan kulihat nama pengirimnya "Hiruma Youichi" Ah! Dengan segera aku membuka isi pesan'nya.

"**Manager jelek,lelet,cengeng,sialan! Jangan lupa mengunci pintu! Jangan sampai lupa! Kalau lupa akan ku hancurkan rumah mu dengan serangan-serangan senapan yang indah dan bom-bom yang melantun merdu dari'ku! Dan kau akan kulempar ke laut atlantik, mati kedinginan disana! YA-HA"**

Aku sweetdropp membaca pesan dari nya, "Dia ini menghawatirkanku atau mengancamku?" Gerutuku dengan nada entah kesal entah senang.

**Drrrttt...Drrtttt..Drrrtttt**

"E-mail? Umm... Dari dia lagi ternyata, dasar..." Kedua mata-ku membuat setelah membaca teks e-mail dari nya, aku mengucek kedua mataku, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat dan aku baca tapi "Apa ini halusinasi?" Terasa pipiku ini memanas, sungguh aku tidak percaya akan hal ini.

"**Aku tidak mau ada yang menyentuhmu, berani ada yang seperti itu, aku akan langsung membunuhnya di tempat. Karena, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, apalagi kau dirumah sialan itu sendiri! Ingat pesan sialan ku tadi! Dan terima kasih atas makanan-nya manager sialan! Ya-Ha! Oyasumi Nasai Mamori"**

Deg, aku sedikit tercengang dengan isi e-mail nya, Hiruma, dia mengkhawatirkanku, dia mencemaskanku. Mamori! Dia memanggil namaku, dia memanggilku Mamori, walau hanya lewat pesan, entah mengapa ini benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat senangya aku ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin, tapi hari sudah larut juga pasti yang lain akan terganggu, jadi aku urungkan niat ku tadi, dan teriak sekuat-kuatnya di dalam hati ini!, aku pun menjatuhkan diri ku diatas ranjang yang empuk dan hatiku ini benar-benar tersenyum senang.

"Malam yang indah bukan? Oyasumi Nasai Youichi"

Tanpa terasa mataku begitu berat dan aku pun jatuh tertidur. Malam ini mungkin aku akan bermimpi indah, sangat indah. Aku percaya Iblis dengan kehangatan dan kelembutan-nya itu akan terus menjagaku, walaupun di saat aku tertidur dia akan selalu melindungiku dengan seluruh kekuatan-nya.

Sosok Iblis tampan itu akhirnya datang ke dalam bunga tidurku dengan senyuman yang begitu lembut, sangat lembut, dan indah. Dia menatapku ramah, hijau emeraldnya membiusku dan Iblis yang penuh kehangatan itu mendekat, membelai pipiku sekali lagi dengan perasaan yang paling hangat. Ah ini akan menjadi mimpi terindahku, iya kan Hiruma?

Diseberang sana sang Iblis hanya tersenyum, mendongak kelangit malam yang begitu indah dan luas. Angin malam dengan perlahan menyibak rambut sang Raja Iblis itu, dan kali ini Raja Iblis itu pun membiarkan sang angin menerpa dengan lembut wajah Raja Iblis yang halus dan tampan itu.

"Selamat Tidur, Malaikatku" Ucapnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

***Kode Tangan sebelum Hiruma pergi* **

**(Hiruma: Jangan memakai pakaian dalam Rocket Bear lagi, kau sudah dewasa kan (?) aku lebih suka warna Hitam yang kemarin, boleh juga kau manager sialan kekekeke).**

A/N: Gyaaaaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya kalau fic ini kepanjangan maaf atau malah kependekan, juga kalau ada yang typo typo gaje, maaf juga kalu fic yang ini kurang bagus, harap dimaklumi soalnya Author yang satu ini gak pandai mengarang tapi malah naro fic disini, maaf ya kalau gasuka., dan jika ada kesamaan dari kata-kata atau cerita maaf maafff tapi ini asli dari buah pemikiran Vanessa sendiri ko hehe *nunduk-nunduk* tapi bisa ka nya? Hehe mau kasih kritik dan saran juga oke, Vanessa pasti nerima itu semua ko, tapi jangan yang buat Nessa nge-down abis ya hehe, annonymus juga boleh! Mohon bantuan-nya supaya Vanessa lebih baik dalam mengarang lagi, hehe, Gomen, Mian kalau jelekk reader.. sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya ^^ Salam 21! GRACIAS (:

**OMAKE!**

Vanessa: *celingukan* kabur ah soalnya Hiruma gue buat OOC banget di fic gue

Hiruma: *Dateng dari mana tau* mau kemana lo author sialan *todong Vanessa pake revolver* Kekekeke *aura setannya nyebar*

Vanessa: Ampun OM! *angkat tangan*

Hiruma: Jangan panggil gue OM panggil Gue TANTE! Eh emm... salah maksud gue Tuan Hiruma Sialan!

Vanessa: Ba...Baik tuan Hiruma sialan!

Hiruma: Kenapa ada sialannya SIALAN!*tembak-tembakin Vanessa pake machine gun*

Vanessa: Hiieee tadi kan tuan sendiri yang suruh panggil gitu! Yaolohh demit dari mana dia ini *nangsi dalam hati*

Kotaro: *Tiba-tiba dateng dari atas* SMART! *nyisiran masang pose aneh*

Vanessa: *Cengo* Ini lagi! Dateng dari mana!

Kotara: *Tunyuk tunyuk Nessa pake sisir* author'nya gak SMARTnih! Liat aja keatas

Vanessa: GYAAAAA~ Kenapa pake layangan koang!

Kotaro: *Nyisiran* itu kedatangan secara moderen! SMARTkan gue! *Nyisiran*

Hiruma: *aura setannya nyebar* Cih sisir sialan! Ngapain lo disini! *siap-siap nembak Kotaro*

Kotaro: *nyisiran* Setan gak SMART *tunyuk-tunyuk mulut Hiruma pake sisir* gue mau nantang lo! Lo pikir lo bisa ngelawan sisir SMARTgue ini hah?

Hiruma: *seringai* kekekeke berani juga lo Sisir sialan! *seringai makin lebar kayak wanita mulut sobek*

Kotaro: Gue tau gigi lo itu kayak senyum pepsodent jangan sombong deh! *nyisiran* gue gak takut sama setan bau jamban kayak elu! *tunyuk-tunyuk Hiruma*

Hiruma: *geram* SISIR SIALANNN! *tembakk sisir Kotaro*

Kotaro : *njerit-njerit* Gyaaaa Soimaahhhh! *Soimah terbelah jadi dua, geram* fufufufufu, kau... Kau telah membangkitkan Soimah yang asli setan gak SMART! Heyaaaaa! *soimah menyatu lagi dan berubah jadi pedang keren* rasakan ini setan gak SMARTTTT! Inayahhhhh Attackkk!

Hiruma: Kekekeke boleh juga lo sisir sialan! *tarung sengit sama Kotaro*

Vanessa: *melengo* Apa-apaan iniiiii! Gyaaaaa~ Semakin kacau disini, pertarungan gak jelas karena apaan! Semakin aneh! tunggu lanjutannya ya, readersss! *kena bom yang dilempar Hiruma, kontal jauh* JAAA NEEE~

Tingg*


End file.
